Rise and Fall of a Demon
by DesertsShadow
Summary: Naruto never really fit in at Konoha. So what happens when he fails to bring back Sasuke at the Valley of the End and sent with Jiraiya to train for 2 years only to never come back. Not that good of a summary I know but the story is good. DISCONTINUED sry
1. Chapter 1

AN: alright everyone this is my first fic and I would like to know what everyone thinks about it.

Normal talk: "la la la"

Thinking: _Ramen_

**Demon talking: "human meat"**

**Demon thinking: **_**tasty**_

Rise and Fall of a Demon

Chapter one: Leaving

The smoke from the burning bodies and buildings clouded the sky and the stench filled the air. All around people were dead, wounded, or exhausted. Those who could were ending to the wounded or searching for survivors. Herself the Godaime stood on a bloodied battlefield which was the once Otokagure now all rubble. She looked over at the Oto tower a purplish barrier was up and the remaining Nins were watching from outside from the roofs. She swiftly headed towards the area of the barrier.

Upon arrival se saw the rookie nine and Gai's team watching closely at the barrier that was made of pure evil. They all looked worried for the someone that was inside the area. All of a sudden a spine chilling scream came from inside the barrier. A minute passed when they felt an overwhelming power pouring out in immense proportions.

The Godaime woke with a start Shizune stood at the door.

"Tsunade-sama did you hear me I said Jiraiya is at the hospital and wanted to know If you wanted to go see him," said Shizune.

_Why is that hentai doing here of all places and now _was the only thought on the Godaime's mind. Tsunade looked around the room there were papers stacked all over here desk and an empty sake bottle to the side. _This is the last time I drink during work._

Tsunade sat up from her seat and strode over to the door gesturing for Shizune to follow. The walk to the hospital was pleasant. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood but what would it be like when they find out their precious Uchiha was gone. And also who would they blame it on there was only one person on her mind. She entered the hospital and started to make her way through the halls asking along the way if anyone had seen the hentai. Finally getting directions she headed towards the room where he was supposed to be.

"Hey Tsunade-hime what are you doing here don't you have paperwork or something else to do rather than be here," asked Jiraiya.

Tsunade looked at the only other occupant of the room who was in a bed near the window. The slow rise of his chest told her he was asleep and healthy. The person was none other than one Uzumaki Naruto. He had experienced a gash through the chest on his last mission to bring back Uchiha Sasuke who had left to gain power from Orochimaru.

_Naruto, you are strong, but not strong enough yet. You need to become stronger if you ever want to get your best friend back. I think… you will have to kill your heart in order to achieve this goal. I'm sorry, Naruto. I will have to send you away with Jiraiya to train and kill your heart. I will regret this, but it will save you in the end. _Tsunade started crying. She thought of Naruto as a little brother and it pains her heart to have to do this to him. She turns to Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya I want you to take him away from the village from all the hate and train him to kill and survive on his own. What I am asking is that you teach him to kill his heart," the Godaime said with a voice void of any emotion.

Jiraiya, though he knew she was sad didn't mention it, "Tsunade I know your reasoning behind this but look, isn't he a little too young? I mean he's only twelve and a half. This is just way to much stress for him."

"Then you know he is an important asset to the war. With him having the Kyuubi, he needs to be able to kill. We don't need him to be paralyzed by his first kill on the battlefield and end up getting himself hurt or worse killed," replied Tsunade.

sigh "Alright I'll leave with him the morning after he wakes up. That way we can leave with little commotion," said Jiraiya.

"Good. Oh and Jiraiya, stay away from Stone and Cloud, an unsettlement is starting between them and I don't want Naruto or you getting involved with it," Tsunade commanded more than stated.

"Alright, alright I just hope he doesn't take this the wrong way and end up hating us all for what we're going to put him through", Jiraiya said with a heavy sigh.

What the two didn't know was that the boy they were talking about was actually awake and listening to the whole conversation intently and kept his eyes closed._ Why me, why is it always me who has to suffer so that others that hate me can enjoy life? Why did Kami have to burden me with it and the rest of the jinchuuriki that are hated by their village?_

"**Kit would you shut the hell up you're giving me a headache and it's not my fault I'm stuck in you, if anything blame that man with yellow hair. I think his name was Arashi," **Kyuubi growled at the boy in front of him.** "Listen up boy if they want you to kill your heart then we'll do it alone. That man, Jiraiya, is too soft and will most likely not teach you how," **stated Kyuubi.

_What Kyuubi says is true. Ero-sennin most likely won't._ "Alright Kyuubi, but I won't leave him till we're at least about two months out of here," the blonde hair boy said.

"**That's fine kit, I'll lead you to a place where you should be able to isolate yourself from people since all anyone should see is a cliff," **said Kyuubi.

"And what if someone just so happens to want to climb the cliff to get a good view of the area then what," asked Naruto.

"**Hehehe that should be easy enough for you to kill them before they can try anything there. I mean we are supposed to kill your heart and this will only make it all the easier, oh and I will have you go to near by towns to get B, A, or even S class missions every now and then to make sure every thing goes right," Kyuubi smirked at this.**

"**Now when we get to the location I tell you, you are going to have to use some of my chakra and use Kai to be able to get in since it's a Genjustu and will only be visible once done. And don't worry I'll teach you in your sleep how to put the Genjustu back up," stated Kyuubi.**

With that Naruto opened his eyes only to grunt in annoyance at the white walls that surrounded him, the same white walls that were in the hospital. He looked around the room and saw a few flowers and get-well cards on the side table. Though there was one that caught his eye. He lifted it up to his face. It was a box with a card on it saying it was from Hinata. He shook the box trying to guess what was inside. He set the box down gently back on the side table.

"**Kit I also suggest if we ware going to do this you'll need to change your clothing we can't have you wearing stuff that yell kill me," stated the fox.**

"You think I want to look like this? This outfit makes enemies underestimate me so I get the upper hand. I mean whose gunna look at me like this and take me serious. Fine whatever I'll do it."

Naruto got out of bed and headed over to the window. He needed to get out of this white-walled place. He really needed to get the clothes and his mind off certain things. He looked around and found some clothes lying nearby. It was some black shorts and a white shirt. He put them on and slipped out the window.

The walk to the shinobi clothing store was filled with the never-ending glares and a few smiles. Naruto walked up to the building. It had posters of shinobi and the most recent gear. There was also a sign that said 'SHINOBIS R US'. He stepped inside and a middle-aged man appeared.

"I am Bubu Yukai. How can I help you?" asked the shop owner with a smile.

Naruto looked around the store but could not find the kind of clothing he was searching for.

Naruto asks, "Can you point me to concealing clothing?"

Yukai says, "Of course. Follow me."

Yukai takes Naruto to the back. Naruto hadn't looked this way before because it was too far back. When they get to the back Naruto finds the type of clothes he wants.

Naruto looked at the clothing in front of him. It was arranged in colors of olive green, dark blue, beige, and black. "Hmm think black will work Kyuubi," asked Naruto.

**"Kit when I'm done with you you'll be just as scary as I was," stated the Kyuubi with a smirk.**

The black clothing was similar to what Kakashi wore. It consisted of black shinobi pants, long sleeved shirts, t-shirts, cloaks, and gloves. Naruto too two pairs of pants, three long sleeved shirts, two t-shirts, and a pair of gloves. He took his chosen items to Yukai and handed them over. Naruto glanced at the glass case at the cashier it had a shinobi face mask with a black bandana along with it.

Naruto made his way out of the store when a blur crashed right into him knocking him off of his feet. The blur that had tackled him ended up being the third hokage's grandson Konohamaru. Apparently he had been crying because there were still some tears on his cheeks.

"Leader please don't say your leaving the village please don't say you are?" Konohamaru asked.

sigh "Sorry Konohamaru but it's the truth I'm leaving Ero-sennin tomorrow morning for two and a half years to train. But don't worry I'll make sure to write," Naruto lied trying to make him feel better.

"But leader you can't leave us who will teach us cool moves and play ninja with us?" Konohamaru asked between sobs.

"Listen Konohamaru your sensei Ebisu will still be here to teach you and even though he's a pervert he still knows what's best for you to learn," Naruto said.

With that said he lifted Konohamaru off of him and set him on the ground beside him.

"Listen Konohamaru while I'm gone I want you to make me a promise, promise me that you will always look out for what's best for the village and to protect them all," asked Naruto.

"Alright leader I'll do that you just have to teach me some really cool jutsu's when you get back," Konohamaru said standing up.

With that said Naruto made his way towards his apartment to get everything he needed for his final departure from Konoha. It didn't take him that long to get all of his things together since he barely owned anything at all. After a few minutes of scrounging around his apartment making sure he got everything he needed that was useful. Making his way into the bathroom he took off a few tiles and brought out a red box with a gold swirl on the top. He tucked the red package tightly in his pack and made his way out the door headed towards the west gate not caring about any of the glares sent his way.

About three minutes later Naruto could see the gate with two people standing there waiting for him to get there. He knew one of them was Jiraiya but the other one he really didn't want to see at the point seeing as how he was angry at her right now. Naruto made his way towards the gate ready to leave but turned looked towards Sakura. "Sakura I don't want to hear your bitching right now so just leave me alone and go cry me a well or something."

With this said she punched him in the gut knocking the wind out of him. "Why did Sasuke-kun have to leave and not you I would trade you any day just to get him back but noooo we get the dobe of the class who always tried to steal Sasuke's glory."

Naruto quickly regained himself and sent a chakra enhanced slap to her face sending her across the street unconscious. "You know I never really understood why I liked you anyways all you ever did was whine over Sasuke if he got hurt or bring me down all the time when I tried to be nice to you now I see what you truly are a worthless piece of shit."

With that said Naruto followed Jiraiya out the gates to start his years of training away from the village. Jiraiya was confused why Naruto did all that when last he remembered he would ogle over the girl just to get her to go out with him. He decided to find out what was troubling his young pupil. "Naruto why did you do that to the girl?"

Naruto merely took a side glance at him and said," I don't feel like talking much until we're out of Fire Country so till then just please shut up." With that said the young jinchuuriki continued on walking in silence.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Time skip: two and a half months later

Jiraiya made his way towards the hokage's tower as fast as he could the information he had for the Godaime was too important to take lightly. He was at the doors to her office and immediately crashed through and was at her desk in a second gasping for breath. The Godaime looked down at him wondering what was wrong. "Jiraiya what happened to you it looks as if you ran all the way from the mist village and where's Naruto?"

He simply lifted a scroll up to her that said 'For the Godaime'. She quickly unraveled it and began reading the contents to herself.

_Dear Godaime,_

_I am going on my own from here on out to train on my own and to learn to rely on myself better. Do not send anyone after me I will come back in the allotted time of two and a half months. If you do send someone after me you will never see me again and if you do happen to see me it won't be on friendly terms. Know this I am sick of the way that village uses me and treats me as of now I am breaking all bonds with the place and all the people there. This is good bye for now or if you send someone after me forever._

_From: Uzumaki Naruto _

_P.S. you are going to regret ever ordering Jiraiya to kill my heart._

She looked down at Jiraiya her eyes filled with disbelief. She couldn't believe it the young bright child was trying to avoid staying here. She pressed a button to gather all the ANBU and hunter-nin for an assembly. With this said Tsunade made here way to the conference room waiting for the rest to get there. It was not five minutes later when everyone was there. Tsunade cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "I have called you here today that Uzumaki Naruto has left the village. Because of this I want all of you to make finding him and bringing him back here alive your top priority."

Suddenly Naruto himself dropped from the ceiling. "You lost your chance of me ever coming back now this is good bye for good." With that the 'Naruto' poofed out of existence leaving the Godaime to cry clutching her chest.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**YamiHikari: alright everyone this is only the prologue of what happens in the beginning to lead to the real story. If you have any questions about the story or want me to explain something better for you I may or may not tell you depending on what it is. I might tell you the answer personally or just tell you that the answer will be revealed soon in the story. And I also need some as a beta reader for my story so if you want the job tell me and I might consider it.**

**Ja ne**


	2. AN:

**For all the people out there that are waiting for the next chapter I have one thing to say. The next chapter will be in about one week due to the fact that I have exams next week and I really need to study for them so my schedule will be a bit tight. Sumimasen: YamiHikari Akuma **


End file.
